One Brief Shining Moment
by PeaceOnEarth
Summary: The house rivalry is like nothing before. Attacks are frequent in the hallywas are frequent and no one ever goes anywhere alone. What will Dumbledor do to stop it? House internship anyone? Draco+Ginny. Please Read and Review!!!


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter and am sitting around making millions upon millions of dollars. *Hits readers upside the head with geometry book* OF COURSE I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Authors note: I hope you like my story, if you do not please tell me why, nicely as you can. I you feel some unexplainable urge to flame me, fine. Just be sure to leave your e-mail address.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Virginia Weasley, Gryffindor sixth year was walking through the halls. Alone. Which, she was beginning to think, had not been such a bright idea in the first place. Ginny listed for any other sounds intently, her wand clutched in one hand and a bit of her robes balled up in the other.  
  
"What's this, a Gryff? How quaint." A harsh voice snarled, and two Ravenclaw seventh years stepped out of the shadows in front of her. A shiver ran up Ginny's spine as she raised her wand, ready to throw or block a curse.  
  
"I don't want to fight." Ginny said softly, keeping her wand up, her mind ready. The two Ravenclaws sneered again, raising their own wands higher. A voice carried down the corridor and a Hufflepuff ran up to them, her own wand raised.  
  
"Hey." The Hufflepuff said coldly. "I'll help you get the Gryff, then take on both of you." Ginny's chocolate eyes grew wide in fear, as she looked around wildly. "What is going on here?" A familiar voice asked. Ginny looked up to see Snape, standing before them.  
  
She heard running footsteps as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff hurried away, down the hallway and out of sight. Ginny thought about running, briefly. Before realizing her Weasley hair had already identified her.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor." Shape said, scowling down at her. Before Ginny could open her mouth to argue Snape had turned, and was walking in the opposite direction. "Never seen the house rivalry so bad." Ginny heard Snape muttering as he swept away, "Dumbledor's plan will fix it. I hope."  
  
Ginny hurried on to the Gryffindor tower, keeping to the shadows.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was mad. Actually, it was bordering along the lines of fuming. "I can go to the bloody bathroom alone Pansy." He snarled, his voice low, and menacing. He shook her hand off his arm and turned to the exit of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"No one is safe alone in the corridors these days." Blaise called, moving away from his chess game. "I'll come with you Malfoy." Draco snarled. "I don't need a bloody guard." He hissed, turning to leave.  
  
Ever since he had gotten tired of Crabbe and Goyle's never ceasing presence in their fifth year, Draco had enjoyed being alone. He sighed, and rolled his eye as he heard Blaise coming up behind him.  
  
As they emerged form the dungeons they heard a yell, followed by a flash of red light. "Hell." Blaise swore, making a swift turn into the hallway the light had come from. "Hey!" He called again, as a Hufflepuff fifth year turned towards them.  
  
A Slytherin second year lay on the ground, stunned. "Stupefy!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand, and the Hufflepuff fell to the ground beside the Slytherin. Blaise ran over to the second year, quickly awakening him. "You okay?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Yeah." The second year answered, rubbing his head. "Yeah. Thanks. I was going to library and the Huffle just came up on me, he pulled out his wand and." He stopped, shaking his head bewilderedly.  
  
Draco and Blaise walked the second year back to the dungeon. "What about the Huffle?" Blaise whispered to Draco over the second's head. "Leave him there." Draco snarled. "His own will find him."  
  
They got back to the common room unhindered, once inside Pansy and some of the other girls took over the second, helping him to a big, plush chair.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Draco thought, raking a hand through his hair. "I still didn't get to the bathroom."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledor was standing at the teacher's table when Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall the next morning. "Good morning." He said solemnly. "I would like to make an announcement. To improve house relations we are going to do something we have never done before." He paused and drew in a breath. "We have chosen a student from each house for an internship to another."  
  
There was an outbreak of whispers, everyone glancing around at the other house tables. "To insure the intern's safety we will perform a charm on them. It is called the protectivengis charm, it will record if anyone harms this person and who did, in fact, do the harm. Using magic to hurt the intern will result in expulsion, no questions asked."  
  
Dumbledor went on to explain the basics of the internship. It would be until Yule. Any points the intern earned would go to the house they set up residence in. They would have classes with their new house, as well as eat with them.  
  
"Well," Ginny heard Ron said to Hermonie and Harry as they left the Great hall, "I certainly hope we don't get a Slyth in out house." Harry nodded and Hermonie made a sound of agreement. "A 'Claw would be interesting." Hermonie added before Ginny had to turn off to get to the Greenhouses and couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny was just leaving potions when she heard Snape's voice. "Miss Weasley," He said, "The headmaster has chosen you to be the intern for Gryffindor." Ginny stopped dead, the turned around very slowly.  
  
"Excuse me Professor?" She stammered, clutching her books t o her chest tightly. "I believe you heard me." Snape said with obvious distaste. "You wouldn't have been my first choice for a intern either."  
  
"Do you know what house I am going to?" Ginny asked, sounding properly chastised.  
  
"Yes." Shape answered. "Slytherin."  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, did you like it? Please review!!! 


End file.
